


Kinktober in Phantomhive Manor

by die_wiederkehr



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Begging, Deep throat, Kinktober, M/M, Medical Play, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/pseuds/die_wiederkehr
Summary: Kinktober prompts! Most (if not all) will be Undertaker/Ciel.





	1. Prompts

1\. Deep throating  
2\. Begging/Medical play  
3\. Sensory deprivation  
4\. Spanking  
5\. Feederism  
6\. Biting  
7\. Aphrodisiacs  
8\. Blood play  
9\. Bondage/Lingerie?  
10\. Hair pulling  
11\. Object Insertion  
12\. Pet play  
13\. Gags  
14\. Body worship  
15\. Overstimulation/Intercrural sex?  
16\. Sixty-nine  
17\. Masturbation  
18\. Fucking machine  
19\. Cock warming?  
20\. Dirty talk  
21.Food Play  
22\. Threesome  
23\. Shibari  
24\. Shower/bath  
25\. Tickling  
26\. Toys  
27\. Against a wall  
28\. Striptease  
29\. Sleepy sex/massage?  
30\. Swallowing?  
31\. WILDCARD.


	2. Deep Throating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel wants to please Undertaker, despite his lack of sexual skill.

Ciel curled into Undertaker's side, warm and safe and comfortable, as he had for most nights since they'd come together. And oh, he was so warm and it was a pleasure just to be held by the reaper. He was always so gentle and loving with the young man, always putting him ahead of his own pleasure.

His favorite thing was curling against the reaper, being held by him. Often, he'd find himself being wrapped in the reapers arms or lifted up and carried off to their bed or the couch, for one reason or another. It was the only time he was ever not irritated by his much smaller he was than his lover. He wasn't younger, visibly, but he certainly looked in. In appearance and size. And Undertaker frequently, but lovingly, teased him for it. He never let Ciel feel less for it though.

And now, he wanted to show how much he appreciated and loved the reaper. He started with gentle kisses to his chest, just trailing along sweetly. Gentle kisses were normal for him, but then came the gentle nips along his skin. 

Undertaker opened his eyes then, phosphorescent gaze more felt by Ciel than seen as he nuzzled into his naval, down further to nip where his hip and thighs met. It earned him a soft groan that served only to encourage him. 

His lover's cock has slowly started filling with blood when he started but now, as he took him into his mouth, he could feel him harden. So gently, he let his teeth graze over his length, earning a gasp from the older man.

"God, boy-!" It was impossible not to thrust his hips up into that heat, Ciel's hands gently massaging his hips and encouraging his pleasure. He pulled back for a moment only to smile up at him, gaze full of his love before he took him back into his mouth, licking along his length first.

They both knew how inexperienced Ciel was. He'd taken to reading up a bit on how to please his lover when they'd first started this relationship, too shy to ask at first. The more they tried though, the more his embarrassment seemed to melt away.

And this was one such occasion. His mouth around his lover, breathing carefully and eyes closing, he started to take him a little deeper into his mouth until Undertaker's cock hit the back of his throat. He gagged slightly, pulling back and easing back into it. Long lashes stood out against pale cheeks, tears stinging at the corner of his eyes.

Undertaker reached out, brushing a hand through Ciel's hair, gently encouraging him and trying, trying so hard, not to drive himself deeper into his mouth. It was made only that much harder though as Ciel's hands moved to the insides of his thighs to massage him, humming again as he learned to relax his throat more, breathing through his nose. He was determined to please Undertaker, to learn to do this for him.

Not that he had to work terribly hard this time. Undertaker loved every moment with Ciel, loved how persistent he was. And this was new, something Ciel started. However experienced he was in his long life, everything felt new with him somehow. Especially with how expressive Ciel tended to be, humming around him, whining softly as he ground himself against his legs.

Undertaker could feel himself reaching the edge, fingers tightening only a fraction in an attempt to warn Ciel and ease him off. All he got in turn though was a muffled 'no' from him. He did pull back just a bit though, enough to brush his teeth over that heated flesh and press his tongue up against him.

That was more than enough. The reaper came with a strained groan, hips jerking up at Ciel and filling his mouth. He pulled back, gasping softly for air, a bit of cum spilling from his mouth onto his chin before he swallowed. His cheeks were flushed and Undertaker couldn't do anything but breathe heavily and lay limp on their bed while Ciel laid his head on his stomach.

"You spoil me. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'll never give you up, Ciel." Undertaker's voice was soft, a little tired, but he smiled down at the young man.


	3. Begging/Medical Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel wants to try something new.

It wasn't a particularly convincing setup. And, really, Ciel hadn't wanted it to be entirely realistic. It made him moderately uncomfortable to think of all this as being real when all they were after was... something a little more exciting.  
  
And since he'd learned of Undertaker's work on the Bizarre Dolls years before, and the medical knowledge that came with that kind of 'project,' he hadn't been been able to forget. And when things became more sexual, he'd been able to think about little else. Even better was that, when he had found the courage to bring it up to his lover, Undertaker had been happy to indulge him. Although there had been no end to his giggling for a little while after.  
  
"Oh... Oh, my dear, always the sweetest of laughs from you." It had gotten a pout from the young man, Ciel looking away to hide his embarrassment before a hand reached out to cup his chin and turn his face back. Undertaker was smiling. "I'd be happy to do this with you. Please, don't feel so shy or ashamed."  
  
Almost immediately after, he'd been tugged into his lap, Undertaker's arms wrapped securely around him as he kissed gently along Ciel's jaw and up to his lips. His kisses were so sweet, so gentle, what could he do but melt against him.  
  
"I'll need a bit of time to prepare it all. Give you a chance to make sure you want this." Ciel, to his credit, managed only a little huff at the suggestion that he might change his mind.  
  
And he didn't.  
  
It took a couple weeks but eventually Undertaker had gathered what they needed. Or what they wanted, at the very least, after a few discussions on the matter. Nothing too in-depth. Just a bit of fun.  
  
A table, a doctors coat, gloves, a stethoscope, thermometer, even a robe for Ciel to wear for him. Just the sight of it all when Undertaker guided him into the room was enough to set his heart racing and make his cock start to fill with blood.  
  
He could feel his lover behind him a moment later, felt his breath on his neck just a moment before the kiss. Turning, he could see him already dressed for the part. The stethoscope was hanging around his neck and the long lab coat fitting surprisingly well over his clothes. Although he had to admit that he missed the robe he normally wore about the house. Old habits were hard to break and Ciel didn't give any incentive to try.  
  
"You're sure?" A little nod, not trusting his voice to remain steady. Already he was feeling a little needy and afraid he might let out a little whine while he was still so close.  
  
Undertaker stepped away, reaching to pick up the patients gown he'd acquired and offering it to his lover as he shifted over into his role.  
  
"Mister Phantomhive. If you would change into this, we can get started."  
  
His arms felt like lead as he took it, slowly changing into it while Undertaker watched. Since they weren't going for total realism, he wasn't worried about changing in front of the reaper or the almost hungry look he was fixed with as he did. Which meant he couldn't help but put on a little bit of a show as he did. Once the gown was on though, all attempts at sensuality went out the window. It was awkward to wear and the ties seemed to be mysteriously missing.  
  
When he turned around to look at the 'doctor,' he was patting the table for him to hop up on and settle.  
  
"Why don't you tell me what's bothering you?" His voice was even, perfect, as if adopting this role was perfectly natural for him. It made Ciel's stomach do a little flip and he had to take a deep breath to settle it.  
  
"I'm feverish. Or- I feel feverish. My stomach twists around and I get... I get hard so easily." It wasn't easy, coming up with his 'ailments' but he managed. This was for fun, after all, and they hadn't planned this part so meticulously.  
  
He could see a brow rise up curiously, Undertaker just barely resisting a smile. Oh, they were going to have fun, indeed.  
  
"Is that so? Well, let's start with your temperature, shall we?" He reached over to the little tray he'd had set up and plucked the thermometer, reaching to touch it to Ciel's lips. "Right under your tongue then, there we are." Now he was smiling, watching his lover accept the implement and hold onto it a few minutes.  
  
"A little high, I think, but that could be nerves." He commented lightly once they were done. Nonsense, they both knew, but he knew Undertaker was going somewhere with it. "We'll check again later in the exam. For now, if you'll lay back, we'll see if we can help your stomach problems, hm?"  
  
Oh God, he could feel his stomach do another little flip. All the same, he laid back slowly, staring up at the ceiling for a moment until he felt the gown lifted and his stomach exposed, as well as the rest of him. He could hear a thoughtful little hum before warm fingers started pressing lightly on his stomach. It was almost like he was actually checking him for something, but then the touches turn lighter and more teasing. And then they were feather light and he couldn't help the laugh that escaped him, or the chuckle he was sure Undertaker has let out.  
  
"Nothing wrong here, I think. Must be nerves. Or maybe..." His fingers brush along his hips where his cock is half-hard already, so close but not touching. "You've found someone you fancy. I've heard of people whose stomachs just twist up when they've found someone special."  
  
He shifted a little then, the gown rubbing across his chest in such a way as to send a jolt down to his growing erection, nipples hardening and a little moan escaping him.  
  
Again, that curious look appeared on Undertaker's face, and a grin, the reaper reaching then to gently trace a nail around a nipple.  
  
"My my, quite the reaction. We may have to study this further, I'd hate to send you off without helping you." Ciel bit his bottom little, trying not to whine but, when he releases it, he can't help a sharp exhale and a whimper.  
  
"Please..." He squirmed against the table, as if it might help in his position. It's already hard to hold onto the game but he pulls something from his mind. "Fever's back."  
  
"Is that so? Already? Here, let's try this." Ciel opened his mouth, ready for the thermometer but Undertaker shook his head. "I find rectal is a bit more accurate. Let's try that. Roll over for me, boy."  
  
He still didn't know why but being called 'boy' by Undertaker always seemed to make him a mess, and he rolled over quietly. He could hear Undertaker rummage a bit until he found a bit of lube, fingers gently pressing into his hole for a moment before slipping the thermometer in. He thought he'd just leave it but he could feel Undertaker's hand lingering on his cheeks, one nail tracing little patterns and making him squirm. And then he felt the thermometer twisting a little, moving in and out, making him gasp softly at the sensation.  
  
Maybe Undertaker was getting just as eager already. A part of him wanted it to last longer, wanted their play to really last, really excite them, but it was new. It was exciting. Maybe Undertaker hadn't though. He hadn't collected too many tools for their play, but he knew Ciel well. More than likely, he knew the young man wouldn't last.  
  
"Ngh, Undertakerrr..." He could hear a questioning hum as he buried his face against his arm. "Please... Please, not playing fair."  
  
And then a chuckle and the thermometer was drawn out, a finger replacing it and teasing him.  
  
"That so? Ah, I may know exactly how to treat you then." A second finger joined the first and he leaned over him, lips brushing against his ear. "A good, hard, fucking should help. What do we say to that?"  
  
He twisted his fingers a little, listening to Ciel gasp and whine, letting him squirm and try to fuck himself on those fingers.  
  
"Ah-! Oh, please. Undertaker, please." Those fingers spread slightly, stretching him at an unbearable pace. Torturing him, he'd have sworn, until he felt a kiss start to move up along his spine. He couldn't help but shiver, letting out another little moan.  
  
"Oh, that sounds lovely. Won't you do it again for me. Your doctor really would like to be sure everything works now." His fingers curved up, pressing against his prostate and making him see stars and cry out, moving back against him for more.  
  
"Please! Oh God, please, Undertaker, please!" The kisses reached his neck and turned into a nibble, teeth dragging slightly across his pulse point.  
  
"How could I refuse so sweet a request?" The fingers were withdrawn, leaving him to whine and squirm until he heard the shuffle of fabric and felt a warm body against his, kissing him. "Roll over for me. I love seeing your face." The facade melting away, the reaper helping him turn and kissing him almost desperately. He was hard as well, rubbing his cock against Ciel's to work them up more before he reached for the lube once more.  
  
"You sound so sweet, look so beautiful like this. Needy and flushed and all mine." Another little kiss before he coated himself. "One more time. Let me hear it once more." As the tip teased his entrance, pressing against him, he started brushing his nails over his chest and around his nipples.  
  
"Pleeeeeease-!" Ciel whined, squirming against him as if it would make Undertaker enter him sooner. "Please, I need you. Need this." He reached up, arms locking around his neck to hold the reaper close. Even if he knew that he'd never have trouble breaking Ciel's hold on him. He never had though. And he was finally satisfied as that cock pressed into him.  
  
Even with the preparation, he couldn't help a soft gasp. He'd been so worked up, so eager, he almost came right then. The pace at first was slow, letting Ciel adjust, then he started moving a little faster, a little harder, desperate.  
  
Ciel's grip shifted, clinging desperately then, nails digging into Undertaker's back. He was always careful not to break skin, never wanted to add to the mural of scars that covered his lover. But Undertaker never discouraged him or seemed upset those few times he did. Even now, he almost seemed to be encouraging it as he held himself over Ciel with one arm and reached down to tease his balls as he struck his prostate.  
  
He really didn't play fair, Ciel's needs frequently being more important to him and his aim being impeccable. Not that Ciel was satisfied with that. He moved against those thrusts, desperate to drag Undertaker over the edge with him when he went.  
  
"With me. Please." He whimpered, leaning up for a kiss and then kissing along his neck before nibbling as Undertaker had earlier. Undertaker, he knew, loved that. And it would help work him up faster. And the soft grunt he heard from him only served to encourage him until the reaper dropped his head against Ciel's shoulder, thrusts becoming a little erratic, a little harder. God, he loved that though.  
  
He nibbled a little further up his neck, just below his ear, and he heard a gasp only a moment before Undertaker came, filling him and triggering his own orgasm. His spilled right between them, hitting both their chests. He didn't stop immediately though, riding out both their orgasms before he lifted his head just a little to lick a bit of Ciel's cum from his chest.  
  
"Perfect." He purred, still riding that last little bit of pleasure until his cock softened and he pulled out. "Absolutely perfect." And then a kiss, lingering and humming, loving the taste of his lovers lips and his essence.  
  
"Mm... you always are." Ciel mumbled as Undertaker collapsed beside him, turning and laying his head against him. "Maybe a little more next time though, now that we know a little more what we're doing."  
  
All he got, at first, was a chuckle and a little nuzzle.  
  
"Next time, hm? I can't wait. You're such a good little patient, I'll be happy to take care of you again." Ciel's cheeks flushed and his heart beat a little faster. He couldn't wait until next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already behind, I know. I intend to complete this though!


	4. Sensory Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertaker wants to play a little.

It was Undertaker's idea. His senses were already changed from the reapers haze. Ciel only lacked an eye but his vision otherwise was perfect. And he'd agreed, trusting the reaper entirely. He'd never done anything to betray that trust, had always looked out for him and took care of him. But then he'd plugged Ciel's ears. At first, a moment of panic set in, his breathing getting harsh before a warm and familiar hand settled on his shoulder to massage gently.

"So you can't tell what I might do next." Undertaker had giggled only moments before. And still, Ciel trusts him. Neither will push the other beyond what they're comfortable with, and Undertaker knows his boundaries. He didn't handle pain well, they'd learned. Or force. The traumas of his past haunted him still but, with Undertaker, the world felt safer, less terrifying. He could find comfort with the reaper, at least, with some things.

He felt kisses peppering bare flesh first. Each one was light, just a brief touch of lips and his breath ghosting across his skin. His own breath hitches and he tries desperately to guess where Undertaker is afterward but the reaper took careful care that Ciel couldn't hear or see anything at all.

A feather brushed along his ankle to his knee shortly after, first his left leg and then down his right before disappearing. Just enough to make him squirm a little before a short reprieve. And then it returned, this time on his neck. His reaction was immediate, laughing and squirming as the reaper brushed it across his neck and up to his ears. And he was relentless, loving the sounds coming from his lover, lover the side of his body squirming so sensually. He couldn't resist leaning down and kissing him, seeing how he leaned up and into it eagerly.

Oh, how easily Ciel responded to him. It was delightful.  Not one-sided though. He had just as much of an effect on the reaper as well. And they were happy. That was most important. Happy and always eager to make the other happy, sexually or otherwise. What had he done t be so blessed as to have Ciel love him as much as he loved Ciel?

He leaned back and away from those lips, so tempting with how he pouted after, tracing one long nail down his throat and to his chest. And then just circling a nipple, watching his harden and watching Ciel squirm and whine softly. He always did seem to enjoy when Undertaker played with his nipples, so he moved to tease the other as well. And, oh, how he loved watching as Ciel arched his back and let out another whine.

"Delicious." The reaper muttered, leaning down to let his tongue flick over one nipple. It gave him pause though, just for a moment, when he heard Ciel's whine again. And he wondered if he was already being a little cruel but no, he decided. They'd barely even started and Ciel was still inexperienced. All that strict noble upbringing, never even touching himself until after he and Undertaker were first together.

His nail traced around the other nipple one more time before trailing down his chest and to his naval, circling it teasingly as he watched the young mans hard cock twitch. Licking his lips, he leaned down and wrapped his other hand it and gave a lick along the length. The gasp that escaped Ciel was delightful and so was the way he jerked his hips.

"Ngh- 'Taker." Ciel squirmed a bit more, disturbing the blindfold. His lover leaned up, kissing him gently before tugging it back into place and then removing the earplugs. Gently, he brushed a hand through Ciel's hair. Just a little affection while he admired how flushed he was. God, he really was beautiful, Undertaker thought. He could sit here and admire him for hours but he knows how patient Ciel is capable of being.

"I need you to be able to hear me now, love. So you can answer me when I ask you something." One more kiss, brief and simple, before he moved off the bed. It left Ciel confused for a moment, hand moving towards the blindfold but stopping halfway. Undertaker wouldn't leave him like that. He could hear something on the other side of the room, something being dropped into a dish, but that was the only hint Undertaker allowed him before he could hear him walking back and feeling the bed sink as he settled beside Ciel again.

"Tell me if it becomes too much." Was all the reaper said before he started to drag a cube of ice across his stomach and up to a nipple. There was a yelp from Ciel, at first, and then squirming. Especially when Undertaker blew lightly over the wet trail the ice had left. The ice touched him again, following the same path again but moving to the other nipple. Instead of blowing on the trail though, Ciel felt his tongue follow along. A pleasant heat overriding the chill. He couldn't quite describe the sweet sounds Ciel made after that, part whining and part moaning. He didn't object though, didn't ask him to stop.

Which only encouraged the reaper to be just a little bit more devious. Again that ice traced a nipple, then the other, and then headed south until it dipped into his naval. He couldn't help his grin at the way Ciel sucked in a sharp breath, his stomach trying to retreat from the feeling. He was almost tempted to just leave the rest of that ice cube sitting in his naval, to let him squirm and his own body heat melt it away. Could he really be so cruel to his young lover though, he asked himself. A part of him wanted to be, wanted to help Ciel find his limits, but there was always another time for that. Today was for a good time.

So he took that ice and dropped it back in the dish before softly kissing Ciel's naval, warming him again and letting him squirm eagerly. He hummed softly against his skin then, just enjoying himself, letting Ciel get more and more worked up. Oh, he loves it.

"All mine." Another kiss to his naval and then he moved downward, kissing along his cock until he reached the tip. He pressed a kiss there and then sat up, listening to the needy whine Ciel let out. "Delicious. I just don't know what I want to do with you now." Actually, he did. He knew exactly what he was going to do, he just liked watching Ciel squirm. It was terribly good fun for him. "Knees up, boy."

There was a little noise of objection at his choice of 'endearment' but he did as he was told. Undertaker slipped from the bed again but he returned just as quickly, one finger pressing against his entrance. He could feel that Undertaker had retracted his nails and had coated his fingers with lube, appreciating the feeling of finally being penetrated. Steadily, so steadily, Undertaker pressed into him. First one finger and then a second, but that was as far as he went. Ciel whined again, realizing Undertaker wasn't going to take him.

"This is for you, Ciel." He said softly, fingers pulling out briefly so he could lean up and kiss him softly. "It's just as much a treat for me, you know." Being able to just play with his lover and watch him come undone. He loved it, committed every moment to memory. And then he was pressing into him again, starting a steady pace for him and taking hold of Ciel's hand with his free one.

His darling Ciel, always wanting to be in contact with him during their lovemaking.

As innocently as he could manage, his fingers pressed against his prostate and he delighted it how Ciel's body arched upward. He followed him easily, continuing to thrust his fingers into him, occasionally pressing his prostate again and reveling in the sounds he was hearing. Until, finally, he came with a cry, spilling across his chest, but Undertaker didn't stop. Just a little more, letting Ciel ride out his orgasm before he pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets and making a note to change them later. Then he leaned up to kiss him again, pausing to lick across his chest and humming softly.

"Delicious." His voice was soft as he reached and uncovered Ciel's eyes. "Just like always."


End file.
